


The Delivery

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Burritos, Crack, Doordash, F/M, Mild Smut, Queso, Tacos, food smut talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben works for DoorDash, he meets Rey and gets her order wrong on purpose so he can see her again. This is just a smutty delivery.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	The Delivery

  
“I’m so sick of this shit.” Ben groaned as he sat in his car waiting for his next DoorDash order to come through. Ever since he pissed off Han and Leia and they cut off his trust fund, he had been doing side jobs just to make ends meet. He was going to have to downsize his damn condo so he wouldn’t have to do this shit anymore. His phone pinged as he got a new order coming through. Rey Johnson 6969 Big Beaver Lane. 

“Damn it, that's the shady part of town. I don't know how I feel about taking my Mercedes in that area.” He said to himself. Then he looked at the tip amount, $15 was the highest tip amount of the night so far.

“Fuck it.” He said as he made his way to Chip Dip Hooray, the local mexican restaurant to pick up this Rey guy’s order. Ben pulled into the parking lot and made his way into the restaurant. 

“I’m picking up an order for a Rey Johnson.” He told the cashier.

“Oh another order for Johnson! Here you go!” The guy said as he handed Ben the biggest damn bag of burritos he had ever seen. He made his way back to his car and closed the door. Peeking into the bag he saw what had to be at least 25 fucking burritos. This Rey guy must be having a damn party. He made his way to 6969 Big Beaver Lane. 

He pulled into the driveway and made his way up to the front door. He checked the instructions and saw where Rey wanted him to ring the doorbell instead of him just leaving all his damn burritos on the front porch. 

Damn it he hated when he had to interact with people. He rang the doorbell and heard someone yelling, “coming!” 

When the door opened Ben almost shit himself. This was no gigantic fat ass middle aged man, this was a goddess straight from the gates of heaven. Giant sunny smile with big hazel eyes and tits he could cum all over for weeks. 

“Hi, you must be Ben my dasher!” 

“Uhhh yes, yes I’m Ben.” He said as he started to hand over her order. 

“Thank god! I'm so damn hungry and 25 of these hardly fill me up but I’m running a little low on cash at the moment.” Rey said as she took the bag from him. She opened it up and started counting the burritos.

“Wait so you eat all of these by yourself?” Ben asked, looking horrified. How the hell did this chick not weigh 4 tons?

“Oh yes! I grew up with hardly any food so now I can pack it away like nobody’s damn business!” She replied as she continued to count. 

Ben didn’t want his time to end with this hot chick so he had to think fast. He pretended to have a hand spasm and knocked the bag from her hand raining long hot burritos all down onto the pavement. 

“Oh fuck! I’m sorry Rey! Let me go back and get you another order my treat!” He said as he helped her pick up all of her deluxe burritos. 

“Oh ok sure Ben! Like I said I’m so hungry I could eat half of the residents of Big Beaver Lane right now.” 

Ben smiled as waved as he got back in his car and sped off to the restaurant. On the way he called in an order for 25 deluxe burritos and a bottle of tequila. He was going to need it after this. He was also going to end up spending all his tip money on trying to get laid. Damn what was he thinking. 

He ran inside and grabbed Rey's fresh burritos. As he made his way back to Rey’s house he had to think of a way to get her to invite him in. He had to have that sweet ass. Maybe a sob story would work.

He took one of the burritos out of the bag and started eating it.

He made his way back to Rey’s. He ran up to her doorstep and rang the ring doorbell. Rey opened the door to see Ben standing there with a half eaten burrito and salsa on his face.

Rey couldn’t believe this big bitch. He had already ruined one giant batch of burritos and now he was standing here eating her food. She thought about getting mad at him but he was so god damn hot she just couldn't do it. She was glad that she had an excuse to see him again. All that perfect ebony hair, lips that could inhale her “Taco” any damn day of the week, and as tall as fucking clydesdale. 

  
  


“Um...Hi Ben….did you get a little hungry on the way?” Rey asked, giving him a pissed off look. Ben put on his best sad face and looked into her eyes.

“Yes Rey….I haven't eaten all day. These burritos of yours smelled so damn good in my car I couldn't resist! I’m a cunt Rey. I’m sorry.” 

Rey looked up at him with pity in her eyes. This poor beast was hungry damn it and she was going to feed him. Rey didn’t like to see anyone go hungry.

“Ben, why don't you come in and I can share my burritos with you. Unless you have more deliveries to make…”

“No! No more deliveries tonight thanks Rey!” Ben interrupted her as he strolled into her house giving her a wink. 

Rey shrugged and closed the door behind them. She led him to the kitchen table and they sat down with the giant bag of burritos.

Rey got Ben a drink and he took off his jacket revealing a tight black button up shirt that looked as if it was pleading for help to hold itself closed. They sat down at her table and Ben went to town on Rey’s half eaten burrito. 

“This burrito of yours is tasty as hell Rey. I love a girl who knows how to order food like a boss.” Ben said as he stared her in the eye and licked his lips.

God this big dumb bitch was hot. Rey could tell he was totally trying to get into her pants. She wanted to tell him he didn’t have to try this damn hard but she decided to play along.

“Why thank you Ben. Yes um... I like a big thick burrito. What is your favorite Ben? Burritos or tacos?

“Oh I’m definitely a taco man. I like my tacos full of sauces. A nice sweet sauce is always good but a hot spicy one will always get my attention.” He said sliding his chair closer to her.

“I like a giant stuffed burrito full of hot beef with cheesy queso oozing from the end. You can never have enough queso.” Rey replied leaning towards Ben’s hot manly face. 

“Yeah, I like to have plenty of “Queso” on hand. You need to keep your burritos nice and lubricated. You don't want to choke on a big hot dry one.” He said as he plowed his lips into hers. Rey climbed into Ben’s lap shoving the pile of burritos out of the way. She could feel his giant “Burrito” in his pants rubbing against her saucy “Taco”. 

“I wanna taste of that burrito of yours Ben. It sounds delicious.” Rey said as she kneeled before him unbuttoning his pants and jerking them down to reveal a burrito the size of the Burro Loco special at Chip Dip Hooray. 

Rey licked a long hot strip from base to tip. Ben moaned like a wild boar, grabbed the back up her head and fucked up into her mouth. 

“Hell yes Rey! Squeeze all that hot queso out! Get a nice taste of my spicy beef! Squeeze my giant round piñatas while you're down there!” 

Rey complied and squeezed his big honking man balls. 

Ben came like a fucking freight train into Rey’s hot waiting mouth. 

“MMMMm this is some tasty queso. Best I have ever had.” She said as she looked up at him licking her lips. 

“I want to devour that fucking taco of yours.” Ben said panting as he lifted Rey onto the counter and yanked at her pants. Rey lifted her ass to help him remove her pants and panties revealing her spicy hot taco. Ben got on his knees in a heartbeat shoving his face into her soft taco.

“MMMMM nice and sweet with a hint of mild sauce!” He moaned into her cunt. 

Rey didn’t know if that was a compliment but whatever. As long as that big nose of his found her clit who cares. And boy did he find it. Ben inhaled her clit while licking and moaning, sending vibrations up her spine. 

“Cum on my face Rey! Give me that hot and spicy sauce of yours!” He said as he lapped up her juices. 

Rey came like a fucking tidal wave as she screamed and grabbed his glorious hair. 

“So fucking good.” Ben moaned and he licked every single drop up. Rey panted as Ben stood up and carried her over to the couch. 

“You know, I don't normally invite delivery guys into my house to taste my taco. Just so you know.” She said as she crawled over into his lap.

“Yeah, I dont give out samples of my queso to just anybody either, but when I saw you…..I knew I had to fuck up your order so I could see you again.” He replied as she kissed her pulse point and licked her ear lobe. 

“I enjoyed your free sample…...When do I get the full meal???” Rey asked, wagging her eyebrows at him.

“Right fucking now! And your meal is on the house.” 

Ben picked her up and Rey pointed in the direction of her bedroom. 

Rey was finally going to get to eat her damn dinner. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
